Raging Inferno
by A. E. Buhr
Summary: Sierra Holt was orphaned at 13 years old. Her parents were murdered right in front of her by Hydra assassins. Now she is 20, homeless, penniless, and living at an airport. When Sierra gets caught up in a fight between the Avengers and she is entangled in a fiery explosion, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N* Takes place during Civil War (as you will find out soon)- in order for this story to work I gave the Avengers a little time before the airport fight starts. I like to think that maybe they were scoping it out. If you have any questions please feel free to message me! This is my first time writing in 1st person, just thought I would try it out. More will come out every couple of days!**

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading***

**P.S the phone number is completely random. I don't own any of the Marvel characters, this is a fictional story that is based on fictional characters.**

**And I know I'm rambling but Happy New Year!**

My eyes scanned the crowd at the airport as they settled on a man who had a baseball cap on, it was pulled low and his dark shoulder-length hair hid his face from me. He seemed distracted enough so creeping closer I gently, carefully slid his wallet out of his pocket, immediately he stiffened but if he knew what was happening then he didn't do anything. This was my cue to leave, so I walked away. If he knew what I had been through then he would understand. I bet his parents weren't murdered by Hydra. Briskly, I walked back to where I had set up camp. Every week I moved to a new part of the airport because I lived in such a huge airport no one ever noticed. All you have to do is act like you were overlaid and boom, you were ignored. I plopped down in my corner on top of my blanket and leaned against my backpack. The wallet was made of rough leather, my thumb ran along the tattered edges as I opened it and icy blue eyes stared at me from his driver's license. To the normal person, you would just see another face but... I couldn't help but see the haunted look on his face and the scars in his eyes. Something bad had happened to him and it had continued to haunt him ever since. I knew what that was like, watching your parents die in front of you... Changes a person. No longer was I their little girl...but that was years ago. Now at twenty years old, I am homeless and penniless. Sometimes I can still hear my mother singing to me as I tried to sleep but before the song could start I pushed it away. Eyes drifting back to the license I read his name "James Buchanan Barnes" something itched the back of my mind but nothing surfaced. Opening up the part that held cash, I felt my eyes widen as my fingers pulled out several fifties. More than enough to feed me for a few days and buy some new clothing. Stuffing them into my bag footsteps sounded in my ears as someone stopped in front of me and cleared his throat. I froze when I looked up, the same icy blue eyes from the license stared back at me but his eyes didn't hold any anger, only compassion. My hands closed the wallet and shoved it under my backpack as I spoke, trying to sound innocent.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe you found something that belongs to me?" His voice sounded almost...teasing? My face heated as I took the wallet out and returned the cash to the wallet, standing I held it out to him, clearing my throat

"I..uhm... Sorry." This was the first time this had happened. He grinned and took it, opening it up and handing the cashback to me. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him in surprise, he spoke, sensing my confusion

"You can use it to take me for some coffee and keep the rest." Something glimmered in his eyes as he lifted an eyebrow, clearly waiting for a response.

"uhm..uh...ok" I don't think my brain was comprehending this conversation fully as I grabbed my backpack, stuffing the blanket inside and followed him to a nearby cafè, awkwardly fiddling with my sweatshirt. After we had settled in a booth we ordered, he asked for water and I..kind of went all out. It had been a day or two since I had eaten well.

"I would like a peanut butter chocolate blender please, and a chocolate chip muffin and.." Tapping my chin I scanned the menu once more

"One of your mini apple pies" Mr. Barnes gave me a look but it was replaced with a calm face as the waitress nodded and walked off. Silence played in my ears as I continued to fiddle with my sweatshirt until he broke it

"Obviously there are two reasons to pickpocket a person, one just because.. Or two because you need the money."

"What are your reasons for this Mr. Barnes" he sat there and didn't answer my question, only stared at me. It was then, as I studied his face I realized who this was. He had been a part of the people who had murdered my parents. I felt myself start to tremble

"Hydra killed my parents in front of me. They talked about you." I kept the fear out of my voice, focusing on the anger. The waitress came back with our orders and seemed to look from Mr. Barnes back to me, she shrugged and left. Mr. Barnes took a sip from his glass, I saw horrifying things playing in his eyes. But he shook his head and looked at his watch, standing

"You need to get out of the airport, there is going to be a fight here. I am sorry about your parents, I.. had no way of controlling myself when Hydra had me. If you have been watching the news lately, that stuff wasn't me. I don't do that anymore." Deep down I knew that it wasn't his fault... It was in the past and no one could ever bring them back. I stood and put my hand out

"Sierra Holt"

"Bucky, I would like to stick around but Steve is calling" he grinned and pointed to the commlink in his ear

"Make sure you get out of the airport and get safe. If you need somewhere to go there is a safe house in the neighborhood called "Whistling Bird" it's a fairly normal house and has a sign in the front that has a hummingbird on it. Not too far from here." I nodded, touched that he cared and surprised that he referred to Captain America so casually

"Thank you...Bucky. Stay safe yourself" With a sad smile he turned and walked away. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched him go but then the airport speakers started to blare

"Evacuate the airport immediately. Several fugitives have been seen, the police and FBI are on their way" the messages repeated as people started to rush past me, I was pushed and shoved to the floor. I felt someone step on my hand and I shrieked

"Get your foot off of me!" Several people gave me sour looks as I pushed them away from me and tried to get up. Loud sounds played outside and an explosion rumbled the ground beneath me. Within minutes the airport was clear and I was alone, my footsteps echoed off the hallways as I peered out of the windows. What I saw before me stopped me dead in my tracks. A battle of epic proportions was playing out, but I was saddened to see the world's greatest defenders fighting each other. No one noticed me standing by and watching from the window but it seemed to be escalating more, probably better to be safe than sorry. So I kept walking, watching the battle as I went. Out of nowhere a large truck appeared and crashed into a nearby plane, they continued to slide...right towards the building. It seemed to happen so quickly that I couldn't understand what was happening until it was over. The moment the truck and plane hit the building, it exploded. I felt myself catapult backward as the flames scorched my skin. I felt something hard push into my body, it kept going... Whatever it was had gone right through me. A gurgling scream sounded and it took a moment to realize it was from me. A sticky dark substance was pooling on the floor, my vision cleared and flames were all around me. My breathing was ragged and my thoughts were thin, I couldn't seem to hold onto them.

"Help, someone" I wheezed, I was so tired… I needed a nap. But deep inside I knew that if I went to sleep that I would never wake up. My whole body was scorched and I cautiously moved my hand to where pain radiated. It hit something hard, solid, it felt like a chair leg. I had a chair leg stuck in my body. I gasped and felt myself let out a gurgling scream, when I raised my hand, I found that it was covered in blood..my blood.

King T'Challa had been fighting Bucky Barnes when the explosion happened, his cat-ears picked up a human scream. Bucky must have heard it too because both of them froze, T'Challa spoke

"Someone was in the building." Bucky nodded and T'Challa saw fear spark in his eyes as T'Challa reached up to his commlink and spoke

"Stark, someone was in the explosion, both Barnes and I heard a scream." it took a few moments before Tony Stark responded, his voice strained

"Call off all the fighting for now and then I will check it out." T'Challa nodded and relayed the message to Barnes who agreed. Several moments later an odd calmness settled over the airport. The crackle of flames was heard as the Avengers met in the middle.

"Both myself and Barnes heard a scream when the explosion happened," T'Challa explained to the group. Captain America spoke up

"I heard something too." Swiftly Tony Stark flew up and into the giant hole in the building, putting out flames as he went. Moments later he came to the edge, his eyes dark

"She's badly injured."

I heard footsteps, almost hoping it was an Angel here to take me to Heaven. I tried to speak but it came out sounding distorted

"Elp..meh." The man knelt beside me, I sensed his presence and I moved my hand to the chair leg that was still in me. He seemed to see it, rising, he left. I had to resist the urge to scream _"please don't leave me...I don't want to die alone."_ But it seemed that this was how I was going to die, my head leaned back at an awkward angle and I knew that one or both of my legs were broken. Quietly I replayed what had happened in my mind. When the flames had first hit me they had scorched my skin but after a few moments, I had almost seemed to absorb them. More footsteps interrupted my thoughts and my vision cleared just in time to take in the faces around me. Iron Man stood in front, a man in a catsuit stood slightly behind him along with Captain America..and Bucky, this Bucky seemed different from the person I had met earlier. His posture was tenser and he had a black eye. I stared right at him and tried my hardest to get out one sentence

"I never got to finish my coffee" The effort it took and the pain made my lungs take in a sharp breath. Everyone seemed frozen for a moment, Captain America was looking from me to Bucky, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Bucky was the first to move, he came forward and crouched down, his eyes immediately seeing the chair leg that stuck out of my stomach area. Iron Man also approached and my vision blurred again, my head leaned back once more and I felt a cold spray spread on my arms and legs. It made me shiver, quietly I heard Bucky murmur

"I told you to leave the area." my mouth moved but only a few squeaks came out

"Too..ma..n.y.. Pe..ople...saw..stop to...watch" My chest heaved and I leaned my head to the other side and threw up. I was so cold and tired, every inch hurt and I felt like death was at my doorstep, waiting for me to answer.

"Does she have anyone we can call?" I heard someone say, I think it was Captain America.

"No, Hydra murdered her parents and she lived at the airport. Met her today, her names Sierra Holt." he chuckled before saying one more thing

"She tried to pickpocket me."

"Vision, take her to New York and make sure she's in the best hospital." someone spoke...Iron Man most likely. A response was heard but I had started to focus on my heartbeat. It seemed to be growing fainter, I felt someone pick me up and I heard his voice

"Miss Holt I cannot remove the chair leg because it will start internal bleeding. Please stay calm, I will fly as fast as possible." I was barely able to nod as I felt us lift into the air. But whatever happened after that was a mystery to me because I was no longer conscious.

"Miss Holt you have to wake up." A woman's voice played in my ears

"Miss Holt, it has been long enough. You are alive." I felt my chest heave and I know I rolled over to empty my stomach into something. It felt like fire scratched at my throat. After I had finished my eyes opened and a woman was standing over me. I felt the words out of my mouth before I could comprehend them.

"WhereamIwhahappened...howlongwasIout?" The words seemed to merge together, the woman suppressed a smile and responded

"You are in New York but before this, you were at an undisclosed location somewhere. It's been a while." Someone opened the door and a dark-haired nurse walked in, she spoke, her voice crisp with a slight accent,

"I can take it from here. Doctor Johnson needs you on floor twelve." The nurse that had been talking to me seemed confused but nodded anyway and left. The moment she was gone the new nurse took off her hair...a wig. Underneath was bright red hair. She smiled confidently and came closer, crouching by the bed she spoke to me softly, her accent becoming strong

"What I am about to tell you is confidential. Right now I am an enemy of the world. You have been in Wakanda for the past year in the "ice" as Bucky would say." The name rang a bell and it all came back.

"Bucky..is he okay?"

"The people at Wakanda are working hard to try and figure out a way to get rid of the words. Right now he is still in the ice. But he left something for you." The woman took two pieces of paper out of her pocket and handed them to me. My arms felt normal except for the pain, when I tried to look at them I saw that they were covered in layers of plaster. My hands were covered in scar tissue and I felt myself gag at the sight of them. It looked repulsive and my arms trembled when I tried to pick the papers up. I looked at the woman, the question in my eyes

"They did everything they could in Wakanda but you will have to relearn a lot. The fire ate away at your muscle and nerves, Shuri, the head scientist said that it may be possible that the fire is going to give you..side effects. If that happens, call me" She nodded towards the notes then turned on her heel, putting the wig back on. She left. I struggled a few moments but once I had picked up the papers my eyes hungrily read the writing. The first one was from Bucky:

_Sierra,_

_I know we didn't know each other well but something inside of me cares for you. I wish they would wake you up, often I hear clatters in the room next to mine, along with worried voices. Several times I know you died but somehow you were too stubborn to give up. The internal bleeding must have been worse then I had thought. Sierra, I'm sorry. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and this freak accident happened. It's my fault. I am trying to keep this short but it seems my thoughts are all jumbled. I don't know when you will get this or if you ever will but just know I am really sorry. About everything, you should know that I was tasked with finding your parents and making sure that they and you were in the right place for the murders. I don't think they meant for you to live. You won't remember this but I had gone undercover at your father's workplace, from what I can remember he was murdered because he had caught one of Hydras paper trails as they were trying to be rid of it. Your mother was a detective so naturally, your father told her, that made all three of your targets. It's ok to hate me. Stay strong and don't try to pickpocket a super-soldier again._

_-Mr. Barnes._

For some reason, his stupid letter had made tears come to my eyes. They spilled out and ran down my cheeks, landing on the paper. He had been apart of my parent's murder. I should hate him, but I don't. When I pickpocketed him he was nothing but kind to me. Instead of hate something else bloomed but I couldn't deal with that right now. Still blubbering I read the second letter

_Dear Sierra,_

_You may not know who I am so let me introduce myself. My name is Wanda Maximoff. I was the person who delivered these letters to you. Currently, I am in hiding with the rest of my team. I have been tasked with explaining to you what happened after you were taken to New York. Vision took you to the best hospital he could but it wasn't enough. After the Avengers finished fighting and everything was over King T'Challa contacted Tony Stark and told him that they would be able to save you. Because Sierra you were dying, slowly. It was an awful thing, to watch someone waste away without being able to help. So he handed you over to the Wakandans, they had you in surgery for over a day. They had to regenerate tissue and bones from scratch. When the first surgery was done they decided that it was too risky to wake you because the pain alone would have killed you. So they put you in the ice. This let your body heal naturally and put your mind at rest. Often they would take you out and give you things to help speed up the process. It didn't help that Bucky was constantly at the doors trying to see if you were alright. That man has it for you Sierra, whether you like it or not. He may not know it yet but he has something for you. I often used my powers to enter your subconscious and ease the pain, give you pleasant dreams. You probably don't remember but that is ok. The King's hope is that in a few weeks he can bring you back to Wakanda to enjoy the fresh air. Honestly, I think he sees you as his responsibility now. I might drop in to say hello but if you need to reach me or the King through me before then just use this number. 894-903-234. They will ask you a question that only you and Bucky know the answer to._

_-Wanda_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N kind of a shorty but I was excited to get this one out. I might have another chapter out tomorrow, we shall see :D**

**Happy Reading!**

"Huh," I said softly, a little overwhelmed by all the information. Gently I fingered the notes and the writings. The tips of my fingers where slightly numb and my hands rough with scarring. But deep inside I still held out hope that maybe the rest of me would be ok. Absentmindedly I went to mess with my hair..only to find it was gone. The moment I realized this, a sob escaped my lips and my hand went to my mouth as bile burned at my throat. My other hand went to my head, my hair was completely gone...all of it. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt my body shudder with my sobbing. One of the things that had always reminded me of my mom, my hair. My beautiful raven-black hair..it was gone. I heard the door click but I didn't care, heels clicked on the floor and I felt arms come around me. Whoever it was murmured softly

"It's alright, get it all out. You will feel better after. Shhshhshh, it's alright." the woman hugged me and gently rocked back and forth. I didn't care who it was, this was the first time in years that someone had comforted me and I loved it.

"My head is cold." I blubbered, noticing that my lack of hair had made my head cold. It took me several minutes to calm down and when I did the woman pulled back and smiled at me, saying quietly

"Feel better?" I nodded and she stood, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment and returning with a kleenex box and... A hat. The hat was black with white designs and a black pouf on the top. Gently she put it on my head and sat back down in front of me. The woman took several kleenexes out and wiped my face, careful of the stitches that lined my cheek and around my eye.

"Thank you," I whispered

"Your welcome, you've been through a lot Sierra. It's ok to cry, I'm here to help you."

"But I don't even know who you are." at this, the woman smiled

"That is an easy fix, you can call me Pepper." my eyes widened

"Pepper as in like" Pepper nodded before I could finish the sentence.

"Oh wow um." I knew that I looked like a mess and she seemed to understand what I was thinking

"It's alright Sierra. Don't worry about it, you have been through a lot lately." Pepper got up and grabbed the folder she had brought in and sat back down on the edge of my bed. Her eyes strayed to the papers that were still clutched in my hand like a lifeline.

"I actually came to talk to you about your therapy and where you want to go after you leave the hospital." she paused and waited for me to nod before moving on

"So tomorrow morning someone is going to come to get you and you will be taken downstairs and will go through your therapy for the day. After that, they will take you back up here and you can have an optional counselor. Tomorrow at therapy they are going to work on being able to take the pins out of your legs." my eyes widened, I had known that my legs felt stiff but pins?

"Pins? How many?" I croaked as Pepper frowned

"I guess they haven't told you yet. I think it's somewhere around twenty pins in your right leg and five in your left leg. You are very lucky because your hands didn't need any. Also, your stab wound will need its bandages changed tonight, a nurse should come in around dinner time. Right now they have you on an assortment of drugs to keep the pain away, that's why you aren't feeling much right now. Within a few days, they may start to decrease the amount."

"And my hair?" I asked hopefully, Peppers's face fell slightly as she said quietly

"The doctors don't know if it will grow back. If it does, there is a chance it will be a different color or really dry and scratchy. The explosion did something to your hair follicles. Any other questions?" I felt my head shake as my eyes welled up again, not just about my hair this time. I started to cry for everything I had lost, time, my hair, the pain I have ahead of me and the few people I knew at the airport that had cared. I felt Pepper embrace me again as she softly rubbed small circles on my bruised back, she murmured quietly

"I want to say something to make your pain go away and make everything better. But, I realize that there is no answer. Bad things happen to good people. Rain always falls on the people who deserve nothing less than the sun. (-Mackenzie Herbert, Chasing Trains). Focus on what you have gained Sierra. Now you have a place to stay and a family. I will always be here for you and I suspect Tony will drop by every now and then, King T'Challa is prepared to help you in any way possible." I tried to respond but just couldn't. So I sat there and cried until there were no tears left. Yet the sadness in my heart seemed everlasting. Pepper leaned back and looked into my eyes

"It will be ok Sierra." I gave the tiniest of nods and she asked if she needed to stay with me for the rest of the day.

"I think... I think I will be ok... You probably have stuff to do." My voice shook but I tried to sound stronger than I felt. Pepper's eyes held sympathy as she responded

"I can stay if I'm needed but if you're sure you don't need me..?" I shook my head

"I can ask the nurse to call you if I need you right? Thank you for being here Pepper..it meant a lot to me." Pepper nodded before giving me one last hug and leaving. Quietly closing the door behind her. I was left to unbearable silence, my mind wanted to wander but I wasn't ready to think about anything yet. So I grabbed the remote that was beside me and turned on the TV for the first time in thirteen years. The channel it was on had a show called "Tom and Jerry" vaguely I remembered this show from my childhood, it had always been a favorite. My mind was put to rest as I watched the antics of the Tom-cat and Jerry the mouse. Unsurprisingly I felt myself rooting for Jerry every time. After a while, I felt my eyes start to droop closed. Before I knew what was happening my mind had drifted off to sleep…

_I had been dreaming of Tom and Jerry, they had chased each other around the house. Tom with a knife and Jerry with a bottle of soap. Before I knew what was happening flames spilled out of the fireplace and danced behind my eyelids. Both Tom and Jerry disappeared and I found myself in my own dream. The fire chased me until I was cornered. It took the form of a monster, fiery drool dripped from its jaws and the monster had black eyes that seemed to suck in my soul. It grabbed ahold of my shoulders started to burn me. Screams echoed in my ears and red welts started to form on my arms and legs, the welts seemed to disappear and I realized that I was melting. I was going to die but before that could happen the house started to shake like an earthquake and it crumbled to the ground with me inside of it._

"Miss Holt!" someone was violently shaking my shoulders and my whole body was wet with sweat. A nurse stood over me, a worried expression on her face. She visibly relaxed when she saw my eyes open.

"You were having a nightmare, correct?" I nodded at her question and gulped, I ran my hand along the bed just to make sure it was real. The nurse let out a sigh of relief and went over to the counter on the far side of my room, returning with bandages and some wet clothes. She gently pulled up my shirt, before she could continue I interrupted

"It's been a year right? Why isn't this healed."

"Because your skin was regenerated but the wound was still there. It's complicated." the nurse took off the bandages and I gagged. My skin had turned black and had green tinges. The wound itself was a mess of stitches, the nurse pulled on gloves and I had to look away when she started to clean it. It stung but nothing was as bad as the smell. I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up into the trash can. The horrors of the dream chose that moment to replay in my head as I threw up again. When I was finished I wiped my mouth with a towel and the nurse had just finished cleaning my wound. She smiled at me and set down a tray of food on my side table. The thought of eating almost made me throw up again. After the nurse left I tried to calm down but it seemed almost impossible. The flames kept playing behind my eyelids. I looked around and my eyes caught on the notes again..was this dire enough to call Wanda? Probably not but I needed someone to talk to and Pepper wouldn't understand. A corded phone sat beside my bed and I pondered using it for a few moments. Would she want me to call her? I knew that I really just wanted to call Bucky but he was asleep. Bucky probably had the most experience with nightmares. After several more moments, I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. A woman's voice answered and she voiced a question

"How did you and Bucky meet and what did you order after?" This was an easy question

"I tried to pickpocket him and then he gave me some money and we went to a cafè, he ordered water and I ordered a peanut butter chocolate blender, chocolate chip muffin, and a mini apple pie." the woman responded

"One moment please." I heard a click in the phone and a familiar accented voice answered

"Sierra, is everything alright?" I let out a sigh of relief

"Yeah...I um just need someone to talk to... Is it ok that I called you?" Wanda's voice sounded more relaxed when she responded

"Yes, that is perfectly fine. We cannot talk forever though, I will need to get rid of this burner phone. What's up?"

"I had a nightmare…."

"You want to talk about it?" I said yes and we talked for an hour, when we finally hung up I felt more relaxed and my mind was at ease. The next morning I was wheeled out of my room and down to a therapy room where they stretched my legs. It was more painful than everything else I had endured so far. The days went by quickly, after therapy I usually went back to my room where I was offered a counselor but I always said no. Pepper dropped by often and usually brought little gifts like flowers or a balloon. Sometimes I would have nightmares but I had gotten good at waking myself up. One morning I felt warmer than usual and my fingers tingled, as I ate my lunch of spicy chicken and toast something happened. My vision blurred and my body burned, when I could see again I was on my feet, standing in fire. My legs still had the pins so I crumbled to the ground. The fire didn't burn as I expected..it tickled. A groan escaped my lips and footsteps sounded in my ears, a woman's voice sounded and I was picked up. I knew I was being carried but I had no clue where we were or where I was being taken. Someone spoke close to my ear

"If you are awake Sierra then make a sound" I coughed, feeling tired. The voice spoke again

"You are in Wakanda Sierra, I don't know how you got here but I am bringing you to King T'Challa. Sleep if you must." I was able to nod weakly before I heard a door open and a hurried conversation sounded in my pounding ears...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N* First of all, I want to thank everyone who has been favoriting, following and reviewing, you guys are awesome! Secondly, this chapter does jump around a little bit because honestly if you were a nurse and went into your patient's room to find her gone you would be confused too. Anyway, here ya go!**

I woke on a soft feathery bed, in a room that had windows overlooking a glowing city. The city was the most technologically advanced that I had ever seen. Vehicles hovered in the air and people bustled below on the streets. My limbs felt stiff and my legs were sore from trying to stand on my own. I heard the door click and in walked a woman with a white dress on. Her eyes immediately flicked to mine and a look of relief played across her face when she realized that I was awake.

"You gave us quite a scare with the whole fire trick," she said as she walked over to my side table, setting down the tray she had been holding. I wet my cracked lips before responding

"I don't even know what happened." the woman chuckled as she introduced herself

"My name is Shuri. I already know who you are." she brought a stool over and sat down on it

"No offense but why are you here?" I asked

"To take out the pins that the Americans should have removed long ago" her voice had no anger or remorse, she was just making fun of the American hospitals. Shuri held a vial out to me and I drank it, realizing a moment after that I should have asked what it was. The taste alone was revolting, she chuckled at the face I made. Several moments after my limbs started to feel sluggish and soon I couldn't move my body at all, Shuri sensed my confusion

"This way you have no pain when I remove the pins, instead we can talk about how you almost gave one of the Dora Milaje a heart attack." she seemed to laugh at the memory before starting to work on my legs. It felt odd, nothing hurt but I just felt tugs on my legs.

"I don't know what happened, one moment I was eating in my hospital room in New York and then my vision blurred and when it cleared again I was standing in fire. Didn't burn though, it actually tickled a little bit." Shuri was silent for a few moments before responding

"Okoye had heard crackling and then she heard you groan. Found you on the floor almost unconscious. You were very lucky it was Okoye and she knew you. Otherwise, it could have gone differently, you were taken to my brother who was just as confused as the rest of us. But because you were unconscious by then there was nothing we could do but wait until you woke." I felt confusion swell inside of me as I tried to replay the memory in my mind…

Sierra's normal nurse was heading up to her room with Sierra's dinner. The patient had been oddly quiet all afternoon, not even calling for someone to take her lunch tray. Arriving at her room the nurse briefly knocked and then came in, making sure to use her happy voice to greet the patient

"Your dinner is ser…." The nurse's voice faltered when she saw that the bed was empty "maybe she is in the restroom," she thought. But after finding that it was empty the nurse truly started to panic. When she went over to the bed and examined it the nurse found that the sheets had been burned and ashes lay where Sierra should have been. Terrified, the nurse hurried out and called Sierra's emergency contact, Pepper Potts.

After what seemed like forever, Shuri finished with the pins and gave me the reversing drug. After cleaning everything up she sat back down on the stool and leaned her head on her hand. Staring at me intently

"What?"

"You have questions, correct?" she asked, of course, I had questions! The better one would have been "What questions don't you have" but instead I nodded, they all seemed to burst out of me at once

"Why isn't my skin scar-free? why did you send me out of Wakanda in the first place? how the heck did I get here?" I paused to take a breath before saying the name of the one person I wanted to know about. I felt tears shimmer in my eyes as I asked

"Bucky…..?" Even I heard the note of hopefulness in my voice. Shuri seemed to know which question I wanted to be answered first

"We are close to finding the cure, tomorrow, if you want, I can take you to where we are working on it." before I could process the answer my head bobbed up and down and Shuri smiled sympathetically.

"As for the other questions, we did the best we could to regenerate your skin and tissue but there was nothing we could do to get rid of the trama that had happened to it. That is also why you still had to have pins, we did the best we could but the trama was still too much. We sent you to New York because Pepper Potts asked. As for how you got here?" she shrugged

"We have yet to find out."

Pepper had almost burst out laughing when a nurse had called her to tell her that Sierra was gone but she had agreed to come down to the hospital anyway. Now she was following Sierra's nurse up to her room, listening to the nurse endlessly chatter about her "traumatic" experience when she had found Sierra gone. "Probably just something Sierra thought up to get me here" Pepper mused to herself as the nurse opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Pepper followed the nurse in, fully prepared to roll her eyes at Seirra's antics. But what she saw before her stopped Pepper in her tracks, she felt her jaw drop. The nurse had been telling the truth the whole time?! Sierra was "gone", all that was left was burnt sheets and ashes. Pepper's hand went to her mouth and she squeaked in shock.

"What the heck?" she paused before talking to the comm in her ear

"Friday? Call Tony…"

I had spent the rest of the day resting and watching the country of Wakanda bustle around. After waking fully rested Shuri came and dropped off my new crutches, I asked why she hadn't brought a wheelchair and she told me that in order to gain back leg muscle I need to use them. After changing one of the Dora Milaje came and took me to where Shuri was working on the cure for Bucky. The moment I stepped into the room everything seemed to stop as I stared at the chair that sat in the center of the room.

"This is a replica of the chair that Hydra once used to take Bucky's memories away" Shure explained

"When he sees it will it give him flashbacks?"

"It's possible" as we walked around Shuri showed me how they had altered the machine. This showed me that Shuri was more of a genius then I had known. I had only a high school education and was nothing close as genius as she but I was able to point a few things out here and there. The days once again lapsed into a routine, often I would get up early and get dressed and take a stroll down my hallway to Shuri's workshop. Usually, I watched and got in the way but they didn't seem to mind. One morning a knock shuddered my door and I opened it to find King T'Challa standing in the doorway. He smiled when he saw me and spoke

"Ahh, it is good to see you up and around Sierra."

"It is good to finally meet you in person Your Majesty." I bowed to one knee and he chuckled

"Please call me T'Challa. I have come to discuss some matters with you." I opened the door and invited him in but he shook his head

"These matters require my council to be present, come I will show you the way." I nodded and he walked with me, making sure that I could keep up with my crutches. I marveled at the beautifully carved hallways that seemed to glow with purple energy.

"The vibranium here powers everything, it gives our walls the glow," T'Challa explained

"Wow, that's so cool. So is there vibranuim in me?" he seemed surprised that I had made the connection

"Yes, some. Shuri had to weave it into your bones to strengthen them." We came upon a large set of doors that had designs engraved into it, Dora Milaje stood outside of it, waiting for their King to return. As we walked up they nodded and opened the doors and I followed T'Challa in. Strangers were sitting in chairs and when T'Challa entered they stood and bowed. He waved them off and pointed to a chair that had been pulled up beside his throne, I limped over and sat down, grateful to be off my painful legs. Okoye came in and winked at me before standing just behind the King's throne. It seemed that the meeting had started, at first they talked about mundane things that needed to be taken care of but once that was finished T'Challa turned his attention to me, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear

"Now we must talk about your situation." he took a moment to look at everyone before continuing

"People are going to be looking for Sierra, we need to discuss if it is safe to tell the world about Sierra's incident. Beyond that Shuri has informed me that the chair is ready for testing." T'Challa looked right at me when he said the last part, I felt my heart swell with conflicting emotions. Joy because I would be able to see him again but with the joy came sorrow, Bucky was going to have to face some of his worst memories. I listened to the council talk back and forth

"We should keep it a secret and tell no one about Sierra" someone argued but another voice cut him off

"We could use it to make Wakanda look good?" But then one voice shouted above them all

"Enough!" T'Challa cut in, his voice silenced the room and everyone stared at him.

"Sierra, tell us what you think." I gathered my thoughts and tried my best to speak calmly.

"I think that we should contact Pepper Potts because she...is like family. She deserves to know and it would stop her from sending any Avengers to find me. As for Bucky... He deserves this but it should ultimately be his choice. The chair will most likely resurface some bad stuff." Most of the council nodded along with my answer and T'Challa also agreed

"Then it is settled, we will contact Miss Potts and tomorrow morning we will wake the White Wolf." the meeting adjourned but T'Challa stayed seated and motioned for me to do the same. Once everyone had gone T'Challa rose and his eyes sparkled when he spoke

"I expect that the White Wolf will need someone closet to him, someone he can talk to if needed. You are alright being that person correct?" I nodded and he helped me to my feet and walked me back to my room. He said a swift goodbye and I spent the rest of my day watching the streets below the palace, pondering what was to come. That night, just as I was getting ready for bed I heard a knock on my door and murmured

"It's open" Shuri came in with a small bead in her hand. A voice cried out from it

"Sierra? Oh, thank goodness you are ok." I felt tears come to my eyes as I recognized Pepper's voice coming from the bead.

"Pepper! How are you?"

"How am I? You are the one who disappeared! I was so close to sending the Avengers out to find you!" Her voice was bursting with joy

"I'm sorry Pepper, it was an accident. I miss you and I wish you were here though!"

"I'm just happy you are safe! I can't talk for long, Tony has a press conference. But keep in touch!" We said our goodbyes and after we hung up Shuri handed the bead to me, saying that I could send messages on it. So the minute Shuri left I sent Pepper a message about Bucky, telling her how secretly worried I was and telling her how I felt about everything. Several moments later she responded and her response calmed my nerves, even though it was only three words it was enough.

_"Just be yourself"_

This was it, I was standing in the back of the room and leaning heavily on my crutches. I had woken to a stabbing pain in my back, Shuri said that it was normal but it still hurt like heck. I hadn't seen Bucky in the pod but now, looking at his face..he looked lifeless. I gazed at him, his icy blue eyes, long hair and peaceful looking face. It was hard to imagine that he was still alive, he was so pale. They had the pod upright and were counting down to defrost

"3"

"2"

"1" When the word was uttered someone pushed a button and the frost that had been covering the glass slowly disappeared. But Bucky didn't move, I felt myself start to worry again but no one else seemed worried. I was moments away from asking someone about him when his chest shuddered and I saw his eyes flutter and they opened the pod. Bucky fell forward but there were people there to catch him. T'Challa rushed forward, waiting until Bucky had caught his breath and was able to somewhat stand, for a moment he looked confused but then he recognized T'Challa and murmured something quietly to him. T'Challa nodded and motioned his hands towards the back of the room, Bucky's eyes followed them and zeroed in on me. Something flashed in his eyes and time seemed to slow as we both stared at each other, a grin tugging at our lips and my heart pounding in my chest. All of a sudden the same tingly, hot feeling started to bubble up in my stomach and I knew that if I didn't get out of there that I would end up somewhere random. So I tore my gaze away from his, turned and limped out, I felt his disappointment and confusion follow me out. I hurried back to my room, flopping back on the bed I tried to calm down. Taking deep breathes I tried to calm my heartbeat and thankfully it slowed. When I sat up, I noticed that small ashes had formed on my covers...my gut instinct had been right, if I had stayed there then I would have..teleported.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N* Sorry for the late update! I have a nasty head cold so it's been a little hard to write, enjoy!**

The next morning I woke to pounding on my door, it burst open and Shuri was standing there excitedly.

"What are you doing still in bed? We have work to do! Today we find out how you teleported" She rubbed her hands together excitedly but when I flopped back on my pillow she frowned

"Sierra you haven't done anything while you've been here. I will be waiting in room 2B" with that she abruptly closed the door. I sighed and quickly got ready before heading down to room 2B. When I walked in Shuri was standing with a clipboard, a large fire in the middle of the room. The sight of the flames stopped me in my tracks, memories played in my mind and I felt my knees buckle. Immediately several nearby Dora Milaje rushed up and slowed my fall to the ground. I was starting to hyperventilate when a voice sounded in my ear

"Sierra, you are stronger than this. Those are just memories" Just memories I told myself and slowly the nausea faded and my vision cleared. Shuri was looking down at me, concern etched into her pretty features.

"Have you finished with your moment?" she asked when I nodded she helped me up. My eyes drifted to the flames in the middle of the room as Shuri spoke,

"So when you teleported you ended up in a fire, which leads me to believe that the blast gave you some sort of fire-related power. So you are going to go stand in that flame and we will see what happens" I felt my jaw drop as I looked at her

"Are you crazy?"

"Of course, I thought we already knew this" she joked

"I'm not standing in fire on purpose" I exaggerated.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Shuri tried to reason

"uhmm...Let me think here… OH, I could burn AGAIN" sarcasm dripped from my voice as it raised slightly. Shuri returned the sarcasm happily

"Well then, let me know when you almost teleport again. I will make sure to be around when you and Bucky are together, just in case." My felt my face heat as I looked at my feet, murmuring quietly

"Alright, but if I burn, it's your fault." Shuri nodded and pointed to the fire. Carefully I stepped up to the fire and stuck my arm in, preparing for the worst. But nothing burned so tentatively, I stepped all the way into the fire. Instead of being burnt, my body started to tingle. Shuri looked at me and nodded approvingly but suddenly her eyebrows shot up. I looked down to find myself..well... Not myself... My body was gone, all that was left was flames. I felt my jaw drop as I inspected my arms.

"Sierra?" I looked at Shuri and shrugged, stepping out of the fire. Only the flames didn't disappear, my body had become varying colors of orange, yellow and red.

"Your face... Your body... Sierra that's amazing! This hasn't happened ever!" Amazement burst from Shuri's voice as she stepped forward and tried to touch me, only to retract her hand. She had burnt herself, I'm on fire. Literally. Shuri held up a mirror and what looked back wasn't me. The outline of my face was there but my eyes where fiery yellow and my mouth orange, my hair varying shades of red. I squeaked in shock

"How do I get back to normal Shuri?" Panic started to set in as I took another step forward, not realizing I had stepped onto a rug. The rug immediately caught fire, Shuri gasped

"Get back Sierra!" she quickly grabbed a nearby pail of water and splashed it on the rug, which had become nothing but ashes. Some of the water splashed on my leg, searing pain shot up it and I screamed. Where the water had touched was hard...stone. Shuri's eyes widened

"I'm so sorry Sierra."

"It's fine JUST FIX ME" I screeched. Shuri nodded

"Alright...Uhm. Just try and relax?" I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath but the flames only seemed to get grow. I looked at Shuri, she wouldn't meet my eyes as she spoke

"Ok well if the fire triggered it..maybe just go stand in it again and think about water?" I rolled my eyes but did it anyway, my leg still burning. I felt myself cool down and heard Shuri's relieved sigh

"I knew I was right" But I didn't respond, as I exited the fire my eyes drifted down to where the water had touched. My skin was scarred and rough where the stone had been a few moments before. Shuri looked at it and wrote on her clipboard "water: extremely dangerous when on fire". Silently she watched as I entered the fire again but suddenly she shouted

"I got it!" causing me to jump, the fire seemed to jump with me. The flames growing hotter and going upwards.

"What?"

"Your power, it's called Fire Mimicry, your body literally becomes fire and when you teleported you used Pyroportation. It means being able to teleport or move through fire!"

"Is it controllable?

"With time, we should get you some fireproof clothes incase it ever-"

"Shuri?" I asked, only to be ignored.

"-happens in public. We can make you a room-"

"Shuri?!" a little louder this time

"-based on fire and vibranuim and we could make your bed out of.."

"SHURI" she stopped and looked at me

"What?"

"Maybe we should start with the clothing and go from there? I know that emotions trigger my Pyro….Pyrio... Whatever it's called." she chuckled

"We should see if there are any other triggers to your Pyroportation. Good idea Sierra! But my brother requires my help with getting the chair ready for the White Wolf, maybe in a few days?" she looked at me hopefully

"Not like I'm doing anything" I shrugged, she smiled and said goodbye before leaving, I did the same and headed back to my room. Once again marveling at all the technology everywhere. I had just started to round a corner when a flash of metal caught my eye. An arm. Bucky Barnes was strolling down the hallway, seeming to be thinking hard. He was heading right towards me. I knew I should go talk to him but instead, I turned and quickly headed the opposite way. Taking a long detour in order to get back to my room. I went to bed that night, my mind swirling with everything I had learned.

I woke the next morning to trip on a familiar leather wallet on the floor just in front of my door, more tattered then I remembered. Gently I picked it up and ran my thumb along the edges, smiling like an idiot. Opening it I stared at the driver's license before opening the part that held cash, inside was the exact same amount it had had when I had pickpocketed him. I hurried through my morning routine, after showering I put on a short-sleeve shirt, jean shorts and another puff-ball hat (pants rub on my skin too much, causing it to ache). Showering had tired me so I sat in one of the armchairs in my room. The brown leather wallet still clutched in my hand as I continued to run my fingers over it. Around lunch-time a tentative knock sounded at my door, I jumped to my feet, using the crutches heavily as I practically launched myself at the door and opened it to a sheepish looking Bucky, something else was on his face. An unreadable emotion. I felt myself freeze as I took him in, he seemed to be doing the same, his gaze raking over me but lingering on my face. After a beat of silence, he spoke

"I believe you found something that belongs to me." he grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Maybe…" I put the money in and handed the wallet back. Instead of handing the money back he opened his arms to me and I limped into them. He looped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We stood there hugging, my crutches dropped to the ground. After a few moments he helped me pick up my crutches and we stared at each other again. Self-consciously I pulled the hat on my head down and he murmured softly

"Just as beautiful as the day I last saw you." Those words broke the dam and tears started to flow down my cheeks as my biggest fear came into the light.

"No" I shook my head and stared at my feet but he lifted my chin, his metal fingers cold against my skin.

"No what, Sierra?" I gulped and responded quietly

"No, my scars...they've ruined me...my hai" but before I could finish, Bucky cut me off

"Sierra, your scars show people that you have been through a lot but you emerged on top every single time. You have been through the wringer but you defeated your demons." I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every word, so instead of arguing I just nodded and he cleared his throat. Dropping his hands to his side

"Would you like to go to a café? You never got to finish your coffee." I felt my face heat up as I nodded, wiping the tears off my face and sniffling. He stepped out of the doorway and held the door open for me as I limped out, he seemed to follow my every movement with his eyes. As we walked he seemed content to go at my slow limping pace as he murmured

"Why did you leave, the day they woke me? And yesterday in the hallway" I had known the question was coming and wanted to avoid it so I shrugged but he kept asking

"Sierra, please"

"I ...just, something happened and I felt like I was going to teleport again..Shuri calls it Pyroportation...and I didn't want to catch on fire again" Bucky's eyebrows scrunched and confusion clouded his face

"It might take a while to explain, where's that café," I asked nervously, he nodded, gently taking my elbow and leading me outside and to a waiting car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Bit of a short one, but hopefully more soon! Sorry for the long break between chapters I had gotten really behind in school and had to get my grades up.**

As we glided through the Wakandan roadways I felt overwhelmed as the beauty of Wakanda truly sank in but my thoughts were interrupted when Bucky's voice spoke quietly " 'm sorry." Turning and finding his eyes on me my brows scrunched

"For what?"

"Not making sure you were safe." The realization dawned on me when he avoided my eyes, Bucky was blaming _himself_ for the accident.

"Oh, It's not your fault Bucky. As you said, it was a freak accident. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hindsight is a dangerous game." He sighed heavily and opened his mouth but was cut off by the driver of our cab as he told us we had arrived. Bucky quickly got out and came around, opening my door and helping me out. The café was on a corner and looked like something from a fairytale with pastel colors and whimsical architecture. Following Bucky inside, he led me over to a table in a secluded corner of the café. A waitress came over and took our orders, Bucky ordered some sort of native Wakandan food while I ordered a sandwich.

"What? No peanut butter shake?" he grinned

"Nah, I would rather finish my coffee."

"So what was the pyromimicry thing you where telling me about?"

"Right so, when the accident happened, which-" I paused to make sure he was listening "- was _not_ your fault. At first, the fire hurt but then I think I absorbed it or something. When I was in New York one morning I got this awful tingly feeling and the next thing I knew I was in a fire and blacked out, when I woke up Shuri told me I was here, in Wakanda." Bucky's eyebrows had hiked up higher and higher on his head while I spoke and when I finished all he said was "huh"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well, it's a lot to take in Sierra." The waitress returned with our food and left, after a beat of silence he spoke again

"I bet it's cool to see though, I wish I had been there."

"Me too." We ate in silence before the question that had been hanging in the back of my mind popped out of my mouth."Are you nervous?"

"About. . ."

"Them taking away the things from Hydra."

"Oh, nervous would be the wrong word.-" As he said that I glimpsed in his eyes all the horrors he had seen, the weight of it seemed to make his shoulders sag. "- I'm not sure there even is a word for it, Sierra all I've ever wanted since Hydra is peace. I remember them, every single one. I've seen enough blood to last anyone five lifetimes and it haunts me, knowing that at anytime someone could make me do it again. Especially to those I care about." Hearing the note of defeat in his voice cracked something inside of me

"I'm sorry, if I could I would make it myself instead of you."

"Hindsight is a dangerous game" he repeated my quote from earlier and a small smile flitted to my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I LOVED writing this chapter, by the end I wanted to have a little meltdown because I loved it so much. My friend who proof-reads said she wanted to slap me for stopping it where I did...but -shrugs- that's how writing works :D**

**Little self-promotion here: If you are loving this fanfic make sure to check out my other ones 3**

**Thank you to everyone who has been following and favoriting these past few weeks, I love all of you!**

**Enjoy! "cough" and try not to hate me**

"What will you do after?"

"So many questions" he chuckled and I felt my face heat as I finished the last bite of my sandwich (it tasted like baked tuna with cheese). Bucky watched me for a moment, an unreadable emotion in his eyes as he sighed. "I think...The world has seen enough of the Winter Soldier… It.. might be for the best if I stayed in about you?" he changed the subject.

"I don't know...Everything I owned was in the backpack-." Bucky looked like he was ready to apologize again "- and don't you dare say sorry. Wasn't your fault."

He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear it as he finished his food. I shifted my weight, my legs starting to ache from sitting too long.

"I...don't really know what to do with my life. I wish there was more closure about my parents, I want to know why they were murdered."

"You could stay here" he murmured and I gave him a sad smile.

"One step at a time, I need to figure out my powers. Maybe I could help people with them." My eyes drifted out the window, watching the Wakandan streets bustle "It's so different here"

"Different..how?"

"Didn't realize I said that out loud-." My face heated. "- but..um..well...Here everyone is friendly, there's life everywhere and no one is in poverty. You smile at someone and they smile back...At the airport it was eaten or be eaten, you smiled and people would tell you to keep on walking."

"Hmmm-" he muttered "-I don't remember everything from my younger days but... I think I see what you're talking about." The kimoyo beads on my wrist trilled and Shuri's face appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, well actually I'm not _that_ sorry. But I have an idea" the excitement in her voice was overwhelming, as she didn't wait for my response before continuing "-I think we need to see if you can teleport again, you said that emotions tend to trigger it and with Sargent Barnes around and we know, Well I know, -sometimes people are oblivious, ya know?- But there are fuzzy feelings between-"

"Shuri" I growled in warning as both mine and Bucky's faces turned red.

"-right sorry, I figured he could help trigger it. Sooooo, wanna come to my lab?" she wiggled her eyebrows in question. My eyes drifted to Bucky, looking to see his thoughts. He nodded

"Alright Shuri, we will be there soon."

"Awesome!" the beads chirped before turning off. Bucky stood and helped me to my feet, murmuring quietly "that was..embarrassing."

"Tell me about it" I laughed quietly, the ride back to the Palace was awkward, it seemed that neither of us knew what to say after Shuri's….enlightening conversation. But were still comfortable in the presence of each other as Bucky slowed to my limping pace (which, might I add, was getting faster). The lab doors opened before I could reach for the handle and Shuri stood there, looking giddy.

"Wonderful, I was just about to see what was taking so long." she clapped her hands together and ushered us into her lab, which for once, was empty. Two separate fires raged in a fire-pits and Shuri led them over to one, speaking rapidly

"So step inside the fire and try to be emotional..? That sounded stupid. Just do what you did last time"

"I don't know what I did last time. I also wasn't in the fire last time, I was in a hospital bed." I pointed out, standing beside the fire and crossing my arms.

"Just try something" Shuri stood with her clipboard, a pen poised in her hand. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I tried to sense the fire. Something tingled in my chest but the feeling disappeared when my mental hand tried to grasp it. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in concentration as my mind wandered to what being in fire felt like. It was warm, welcoming...Like coming home. Somewhere in the background, a voice sounded and it abruptly ended any thoughts of teleporting.

"What did you say?"

"I said you were glowing," Shuri repeated, Bucky nodding in agreement, wonder shining in his eyes.

"Well I was until you said something" I huffed. Shuri rolled her eyes and looked at my expectantly, obviously wanting me to try again. My eyes fluttered closed and I repeated what I had done before. Before I knew what was happening the familiar feeling returned: my fingers tingled and my body felt warm, but my chest was on fire. As if something had been lit, a gasp sounded through the room and my eyes shot open. I was standing in one of the fire pits, flames rose up around me...yet a serene calmness has settled like a blanket over my consciousness. My legs no longer ached, the crutches hadn't teleported with me and had crashed to the floor.

"Wow" Bucky breathed

"Amazing" Shuri echoed. My eyes flitted around the room, zeroing in on the other fire. I focused on it, thinking about the dancing flames. The heat in my chest grew and everything blurred for a brief moment before clearing. My eyes widened as I whirled around, Bucky and Shuri behind me, a shocked expression on their faces.

"I figured it out" I couldn't help but squeal happily.

"Sierra" Bucky spoke, his eyes flitting to mine, his expression changing from shock to concern. I hadn't realized that the warmth had spread, looking down I realized that my body and clothing had morphed into dancing flames. But I frowned when a strand of fiery hair fell in front of my eye, my real hair was still growing back, very slowly. A grin made it's way onto my face as I twirled, not afraid of the flames as I once had been. Shuri was furiously writing on her clipboard but paused and looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"What?"

"Well, maybe we could test what happens when water touches you."

"We already know what happens"

"Not necessarily. There's a lot of variables, but that's fine." Shuri waved it off but I knew she was disappointed. Stepping out of the fire I was surprised at how cold it was without the comforting warmth.

"Let's try it"

"Your sure?" I nodded and watched as she left to go get water. Bucky cautiously ventured closer, his relief that I was okay evident on his face. His hand went out but I took a step back, shaking my head

"Last time this happened Shuri tried to touch me and she got burnt."

"Maybe it's different with other people" he tried

"I don't want you to get hurt Bucky"

"Let me try Sierra….please..?" Sighing I held my palm out, he reached out and his fingers tentatively brushed against mine. He jumped slightly but after a moment he grabbed my hand. I felt my brows scrunch in confusion, how had Shuri gotten burned and Bucky hadn't?

"Huh" Shuri's voice made us both jump and Bucky's hand retracted as he cleared his throat nervously. "Don't stop because of me-" Shuri chirped, coming over with a bucket of water. "-that's really weird, maybe anyone that Sierra has some sort of relationship with can't get burnt."

"It didn't hurt but it was very warm" Bucky mumbled.

"Hmm" Shuri started murmuring under her breath but stopped after a moment and looked at me.

"I'm going to get a cup and splash some on you unless maybe we should start with a dropper."

"That might be a good idea." Shuri nodded and dug a dropped out of her pocket

"Do you keep that with you?" Bucky asked

"Of course!" Shuri filled the dropper and I held my fiery arm out as she dripped one drop onto it. I prepared myself for pain but there wasn't any, the drop of water evaporated.

"That was...anti-climactic," I muttered as Shuri took a cup off the counter and filled it.

"It might be a good idea if you guys stepped back and let me pour it." I didn't want to endanger them with how uncontrollable this was. They stepped back and I took the glass, almost immediately the glass melted in my grasp. Melted glass and water spilled all over my arm and hand. Pain coursed up my arm and I felt the heat inside my chest grow. Blackness started to crowd my vision and I heard someone screeching in the background..or maybe it was me. The heat in my chest became unbearable as it seemed to explode, something splattered and my vision cleared. Only for me to see that my arm was gone and fiery ashes where splattered throughout the room. My panicked gaze snapped to Bucky as I felt the flames go out and I crumpled to the ground. Pain radiating through where my arm had been only moments ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N" Enjoy :p**

Colors swam in the unconscious nothingness, fiery shades of red, orange, and yellow danced in her mind. Sierra knew she was being carried, words where being murmured. They bounced around her ears but they were garbled.

-Bucky Barnes Point of View-

"Her arm was _gone_. Her arm had _exploded_." The words were repeating in Bucky's mind as Shuri's voice brought him out of the dazed panic that had taken over. Shuri had called for the Dora Milaje that were guarding the doors. They had attempted to scoop Sierra up but her skin was still cooling. Bucky snapped back to reality and rushed over to Sierra, scooping her up in his arms and following Shuri. She led him to a room with medical machines in it.

"Put her on this.-" Shuri motioned to a medical bed that hissed and steamed when Bucky lowered Sierra down onto it. "-I designed the bed specifically for her after I found out about her power. It will lower her body temperature to a normal rate and keep her sedated until she's ready to wake up. -" Shuri stopped and looked Bucky up and down before saying quietly "- I know you don't want to hear this but...You need to leave."

"I'm fine Shuri."

"No your not, look at your hands" Bucky glanced at his hands and frowned when he found them clenched tightly, his flesh hand sheet-white. He sighed dejectedly, not wanted to leave Sierra.

"I'll be outside the door" he grumbled

"If anything happens you're the first to know," She told him as he left and settled outside the door, wringing his hands nervously. Silently Bucky realized he hadn't been this worried since Sierra had been blown up during the airport fight. He sighed again "_only her"_ Something bloomed inside his chest as he ran his flesh-hand down his face. Everything was so jumbled but every time he was around Sierra he felt like a teenager again, his emotions even more tangled.

-Shuri's Point of view-

She murmured quietly to herself as she checked Sierra's vitals

"Sierra, Sierra. Why is it always you?" Her vitals were normal and except for the sweaty, grey sheen on her face, she was completely fine. "_That's so odd,"_ she thought. Even the wound...stump where her arm had been had no blood, it had almost closed by itself.

"I don't understand, what is your body doing Sierra" Shuri whispered before leaving the room to update Bucky and giving Sierra's body time to finish whatever it was doing.

-Sierra's Point of View-

Something cold pressed against her skin and she tried to moan uncomfortably but no sound came out. The heat in her chest returned, yet this time it was not searing...this time it was..comforting. The warmth seemed to envelop her whole body, pulsing with warmth. She remembered something bad happening..vaguely but her body seemed to tell her to forget the thought. So she did, it drifted away and was swallowed by the warmth. She didn't know how long her consciousness drifted in the warmth, it might have been weeks, days, or months. Sierra felt a tug on her consciousness and she felt herself being pulled back to reality. "_No,"_ she thought, the warmth was her safety, her home. But the heat in her chest receded and Sierra felt herself return to consciousness.

A metallic taste was in my mouth, bolting upright, I leaned back on my arms and took a deep breath, everything that had happened playing in my mind. But every muscle in my body froze...I was leaning on my arms...as in both of them. "_Both of my arms"_ A squeak came out of my mouth as silently my eyes flitted up and down the arm that wasn't supposed to be there. It took a moment for me to realize that something white and stringy was plastered to my face. _Hair_. My hands went up to my head to find white hair that snaked down past my shoulders. A pull in my chest brought me out of my shock, my senses felt overwhelmed as a warm tingle enveloped my body. A realization surfacing in my mind _I...feel the fire_. The flames called to me, each one singing in its own voice. A gasp echoed through the room, as the full force of the flames slammed into my chest. Everything in my body asked to release it, yet my mind wouldn't let me. Distantly the sound of a door clicking open sounded in my ears but I was focused on something, letting a small amount of the flame travel to my hair. It was no longer white but dancing with varying fiery colors. The pull in my chest dulled as I turned to find Shuri staring at me, her eyes wide with shock. A weak smile flitted to my lips as she stuttered

"Your..awake-" but she paused when she noticed my arm that wasn't supposed to be there. "-wait...What" Confusion clouded her face and her eyes rolled back into her head. A moment too late I realized that she had fainted as her body toppled forward. Launching off the table my arms shakily grabbed Shuri just before her head hit the floor. Another squeak made it out of my lips as my legs shook and decided to crumple, not ready to hold my weight yet. Delicately, I placed Shuri's head on the floor and patted it awkwardly before re-adjusting my legs so they were crisscrossed, the tile heated beneath me.

"Well...this is a predicament." mumbling under my breath, I waited for Shuri to wake up.

"Sierra?" and I groaned, sensing that another fainting was coming. Bucky was standing in the doorway, his eyes tracing over every inch of me. They rested first on my hair, then my arm, and finally the unconscious Shuri on the floor.

"I..missed something-" he mumbled, stumbling down onto his knees and making me meet his eyes "-are _you _okay"

"I'm..very confused..but okay" Flashing him a small smile he settled down next to me on the floor, seeming content.

"So...you have one more arm then I do now," he said jokingly but something lingered behind the words.

"I..maybe it's something I can do..a side effect. When I woke up just now...I can sense all of it Bucky. The flames call my name..it's..exhilarating"

"Wow-" Bucky started but was cut off by Shuri groaning and sitting up, looking around, her eyes resting on me.

"I...should stop being so amazed every time you do something-" she grumbled, rubbing her head. "- I also want to rescan your cells to see if it can explain this" she motioned to my arm.

"Alright" Bucky stood in one swift movement and helped me to my feet before we both followed Shuri to her lab. Laying on the medical table I watched as the blue scanner flashed over me several times before turning off. Shuri also took a blood sample and tried to snip off a bit of hair but the scissors melted the moment the blades went to snip my hair. She mumbled something under her breath but stopped when the scan appeared on one of the holograms. My eyes traced the scan, "Shuri, the purple color in some of my bones...is that Vibranuim?"

"Yes, It was the only way to save your legs. They had completely shattered," she responded as the scan went into more detail, bring up veins and cells. To me, it just looked like a jumble of things but Shuri cursed slightly under her breath.

"Was that good or bad?" Bucky, who had been silently watching from behind, cut in.

"Amazing. Sierra do you know what this means?"

"Umm..yeah but just for Bucky, maybe hash it out a bit" I felt my face heat as Bucky gave me a look but Shuri seemed oblivious.

"Sierra, during the explosion something happened and you not only inhaled the fire but also absorbed it. This fire is in your veins, your brain, everything. I don't know how this happened... It's impossible. It's part of you." Something in my chest seemed to sing at Shuri's words and I breathed reverently "I feel it, it's everywhere. Each flame has...a voice"

"That sounds..complicated-" Bucky murmured "- but it's not dangerous right?"

"There is a chance...if Sierra is not careful, that the fire could completely take over. There has to be a barrier between you and the flames Sierra, you have to be in charge" I nodded, feeling the weight of this..power on my shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N" Sorry for the delay in chapters! I had my birthday and started 2 new jobs so things have been a bit hectic! More on the way!**

"I'll be careful" I promised, already trying to put a wall of ice between the flames in my chest. Shuri nodded, "one more thing" I raised my eyebrow in response

"So, your arm exploded and the scans I took revealed why. It's basically Self-detonation, you can explode your limbs and within a day or so, they reform. Also, I've had a fire-proof room created, that way you can practice."

"That's...um...cool? And thank you for the room Shuri!" I responded, thanking Shuri for her time and help. She waved it off and yelled goodbye after us as Bucky and I left her in the lab, muttering science under her breath. We walked in silence until my door came into view, I had been out for little more than a day and already I felt tired again. Bucky stopped and turned towards me, murmuring

"Promise me you'll be careful Sierra."

"Of course, your Majesty" I grinned, going inside my room and clicking the door shut.

I was met with worried eyes the next morning, Bucky had knocked on my door and was wringing his hands together. Clearing his throat he spoke

"Shuri said they are ready to remove...everything-" All at once I felt both excited and scared for him. "-and I want you to be there Sierra"

"Right now?" I did my best to keep my voice calm as he nodded. Shrugging on my jean jacket I followed Bucky down the maze of hallways to a familiar room. I had spent many mornings here watching Shuri work on various machines. The whole room silenced as Bucky opened the door. Shuri broke the silence, coming forward and smiling warmly, T'Challa not far behind.

"Good Morning Sargent Barnes, Sierra." Bucky frowned at his official name but didn't say anything. T'Challa nodded his hello and took Bucky aside to talk to him privately. I followed Shuri as she talked about how the machine worked. It looked like one of the hair-drying chairs from hair salons, except for the computers hooked into it. Most of Shuri's words went through one ear and out the other and she seemed to realize this several moments later. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Grinning I sniped back "You know me so well" Shuri snickered before looking at me seriously

"How is he?"

"Bucky?-" She nodded "-I asked him a couple of days ago and he said there isn't a word for what he feels. I think he's more than ready for a new page in his book. I don't think he thought it was possible at first. But here we are." We both turned to look at him as he finished speaking to T'Challa and they both turned to walk to us. His smile was forced as he settled beside me. Shuri clapped her hands and spoke to everyone in the room

" Those needed for this to work get into your place. Those who are not, don't let the door hit you where mother nature split you!" She cackled at the last part. Many people left before the few left got into place. Bucky gave me one last brave look before sitting stiffly in the chair, I watched as the horrors I had seen so many times flashed before his eyes.

"How much do you want to be erased?" Shuri asked him.

"Just the words, everything they put there to control me" His voice hard as Shuri put the top down. Bucky's eyes close as Shuri injects medication into his flesh arm.

"For any pain" she murmurs to both myself and Bucky. He only nods, seeming to be preparing himself mentally. Quietly I slipped over to stand beside him, hoping and praying that nothing would go wrong.

"On my count" Shuri started

"One" I watched as the technicians prepared themselves, pulling things up on various computers and making sure everything was plugged in. Others stood bye with medication.

"Two"

"Three" As Shuri uttered the word I felt a warm hand slide into mine. Gripping the hand as everyone started to work I watched as Bucky slid into unconsciousness. What felt like hours was only minutes. Bucky started to groan, his eyes moving beneath the lids frantically. My eyes wandered to Shuri, her brow was arched as she typed furiously on a computer. Hope welled up in me as Shuri finished typing and let out a breath, standing up straight.

"Is it-" I started but she cut me off, her voice quiet as she surveyed Bucky's now peaceful face.

"I think it worked. -" T'Challa came up behind Shuri and cut her off.

"I will take it from here if that's alright Shuri. I discussed somethings with Sargent Barnes and he agreed."

"So you want me to leave?" Shuri's eyebrows raised in question and when T'Challa nodded she grinned "I see how it is. You know where to find me, brother." The door clicked shut behind her and T'Challa turned to me.

"I had mentioned to him that it might be easier coming back to reality in one of the villages surrounding Wakanda. So before he wakes up, Sargent Barnes will be moved to a village to the East."

"That's good, he needs it. Would it be hard to get to the village on a weekly basis?"

"It's several miles from Wakanda, so yes…-" T'Challa paused and thought something through before continuing "-But...I could arrange for you to move to the village. He will need someone familiar that he trusts."

"That would work, just out of curiosity… Do the villages have working water?"

T'Challa chuckled, "Getting used to the comfy life? Most of the huts don't but some of them have working water and toilets. I'm sure we can arrange something"

"Okay. Alright. Yeah, I'll go pack my stuff I guess" The thought of this new adventure excited me as I looked into Bucky's peaceful face one more time before leaving.


End file.
